Algo sucede en mi corazón
by dMariElizabeth
Summary: - ¿Qué es el amor? - El amor es amistad
1. Chapter 1

✧ . . • • . . •

• . • . . . . . •  
. . • .

El silencio no es la mejor compañía. Al menos no aquel día, las nubes tormentosas cubrían el cielo, por lo tanto: los pajaros no cantaban, no se podía admirar el bello paisaje, ni escuchar el sonido de las risas infantiles. Es más: la desesperanza se sentía en el ambiente, todo presagiaba que algo no iba bien, que algo sucedería y dolería.

\- Señor, su esposa no lo logrará. Está muy débil, el parto se complicó y ella perdió mucha sangre...

La voz de la enfermera lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Pero al oír sus palabras, tan sólo unas palabras fueron suficientes para reducir al gran salvador de Mobius a nada. Pero, ¿quién podría culparle o burlarse de su situación? hace muchos años que había logrado establecerse en el mundo Humano, convivió con ellos, aprendió de ellos e incluso aceptó de buena gana tener una apariencia humana, las cosas iban bastante bien para alguien que acababa de integrarse a un nuevo estilo de vida. Las cosas mejoraron cuando la encontró, mejoraron aún más cuando recibió la gran noticia:

"_Ser padre"_

Pero ahora, la noticia de que su esposa estaba perdiendo la lucha por la vida le destrozaba.

_"Qué haría ahora?"_

Iba sumergiendose en la miseria al imaginar un futuro sin ella, si las cosas iban mal, cuando la voz de la enfermera lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

\- Eh?- preguntaba confundido. - Podría repetirlo?

La enfermera comprendiendo la situación, repitió pacientemente la situación de su esposa y los cuidados que mantienen intentando no perderla. - Ella despertó hace poco y pide verlo, no olvide usar la bata.- sin esperar alguna otra orden velozmente hizo todo lo indicado para estar junto a su esposa.

\- Hola - susurró con suavidad al entrar en aquella habitación. Respiró muy profundo antes de acercarse a la camilla, debía de mantenerse firme, por ella. - ¿Cómo estas? - preguntó sosteniendo su mano. - Eh estado mejor querido. - respondió ella con una débil sonrisa. - sabes? Tengo una sorpresa para tí. -

Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió, la enfermera entraba cargando en brazos un pequeño paquete color rosa. - Una personita quiere conocerlos - dijo animada antes de entregarlo a la madre.

Una pequeña bebé dormía tranquilamente, era tan bella, única y frágil que Sonic no pudo contener la felicidad inundando su ser. - Es hermosa, muy preciosa, gracias por hacerme la persona más felíz de este planeta - miró con cariño a la madre de su hija antes de besarla en la frente. - Nuestra pequeña A...-

\- _Rose_ -

Sonic la miraba confundido. Por qué? Rose? Ese no era el nombre que habían elegido para su futura hija. ¿Qué estába pasando? Trataba de entender a su esposa, los motivos que la llevaron a decir aquello, aunque por otro lado... su mente comenzaba a perderse en recuerdo de antaño. _-Por cierto... ¿Qué será de ella? Hace mucho tiempo que no...- _

_-_Sonic?

Parpadeó al darse cuenta de la gran diferencia del hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Acaso no te gusta? - la voz de su esposa reflejaba un poco de tristeza, entre otras emociones. - No, me encanta - sonrió tiernamente - Mi pequeña Rose -

De repente las máquinas de la habitación comenzaron a sonar de una manera alarmante. Las enfermeras entraron a toda prisa, la paciente estaba en riesgo, intentaron estabilizarla, Sonic no pudo alejarse de ella, su corazón era estrujado por el dolor por segunda vez en la vida. Buscó su mirada para suplicarle que luche por quedarse junto a ellos, pero los labios de ella se movieron dejando claro un doloroso mensaje:

\- "Perdóname Sonic"

_._._._._

. . • .

Continuará...

Un saludo!

Volví otra vez, espero continuar hasta el final con esta historia.

Meta de año nuevo: Terminar las otras TnT

dMariElizabeth


	2. 2 Feliz Cumpleaños

-.-.-.-.-

. . • .

\- Bien, ya es hora -

Sonic admiraba con orgullo la hermosa vista desde lo alto de su empresa, acababa de revisar y ordenar los archivos necesarios para las reuniones de la semana, trabajó muy duro para tener el resto del día libre de preocupaciones laborales y poder dedicárselo a su persona favorita.

"ROSE"

\- Hoy sí que lle.. -

\- SONIC! -

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, con tal fuerza, que Sonic salió volando e impactó en el escritorio. Los documentos quedaron regados por toda la oficina. La energía maligna comenzaba a concentrarse, la sed de sangre aumentaba en el dueño de la empresa. Que Chaos se apiadara de aquel que se atrevió a destrozar el esfuerzo del gran Sonic.

\- Hace cinco minutos que te estamos esperando -

El dueño de aquella voz ignoró completamente las señales que indicaban peligro contra su vida y continuó con su cometido: Llevarse a Sonic con él.

\- Grrr - La osadía del intruso, aumentó su furia pero pronto obtendría su venganza, el final de aquel ser llegaría pronto.

\- Los inversionistas esperan -

Aquellas palabras lo volvieron a la realidad. La sesión de torturas para el buen Knuckles desaparecieron muy rápido junto al desorden de la oficina. - Puedo asegurarte que la reunión es mañana - respondió Sonic con toda seguridad, después de todo él nunca se equivocaba, bueno... casi nunca. La mirada sería y algo molesta de Knuckles le hizo dudar, acaso se había equivocado?

\- Usa los zapatos de repuesto -

Aquella respuesta lo frustró por dentro. Se había equivocado y justamente en ese día. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, con pasos rápidos y firmes se quitó aquellos zapatos de marca destrozados y se puso los de repuesto.

\- Bien, vamos -

Knuckles divertido por la situación no pudo evitar sonreír ante cierta situación. - Es posible que en este planeta exista un par de zapatillas que resistan tu velocidad? -

Sonic lo miró fastidiado, quizá sus ganas de asesinarlo aún existían.  
\- Por tu bien, espero que terminemos pronto.-

. . • .

El cielo se cubría por los maravillosos tonos naranjas del atardecer, sin duda era uno de los más bellos del año. Al menos eso pensaba la pequeña sentada en el columpio del parque.

\- ROSE! -

La pequeña suspiró decepcionada, su padre llegó 3 horas tarde, tal vez más.

\- Cariño, llegué... yo...-

La voz de su padre sonaba triste, molesto. Muy diferente a otras veces. Había sucedido algo?

\- Mira! Te compré el peluche que querías! -

Su cara se tornó seria, acaso creía que podía calmarla con un par de regalos? A veces se sentía culpable de imaginar a su padre como los topos de aquel juego, pero en esta ocasión desearía tener aquel mazo en las manos.

\- Perdóname Rose, yo... me equivoqué con el calendario... y... lo siento. -

Se acercó lentamente a él, mantenía la cara seria para hacerle ver que aún se sentía un poco dolida por llegar tan tarde. - Te perdono. - Sentía la mirada de su padre, intentó no reír y con la mayor fuerza de voluntad intentó sonar molesta. - Pero dame ese peluche. -

\- Quieres el peluche primero o la sorpresa que tengo para ti? -

Su padre se escuchaba más calmado así que se acercó a él. - Quiero ambos. - exclamó antes de quitarle el regalo.

\- Vainilla hizo Chillidogs -

\- En serio?, eso es fantástico! -

Se lanzó a los brazos de su padre emocionada por aquella idea.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi Rose.

CONTINUARÁ...

• . • . . . . . •  
. . • .


	3. 3 La Carta

3\. La Carta

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

.

.

.

La celebración del octavo cumpleaños de Rose fue grandiosa e íntima. Su padre y su querida Nana Vainilla, la hicieron única y llena de sorpresas y regalos, también había recibido una gran felicitación de su abuelito por videollamada, que también le prometió muchos más regalos.

Sonic quería mucho a su hija, la consentía en bastantes cosas, aunque en algunas otras era bastante estricto con ella...

\- Pero papá, estoy en vacaciones - se quejaba la pequeña pelirosa.

\- Y? -

La seriedad de su padre en aquella respuesta dejaba en claro que no le permitiría seguir jugando. Aún así decidió intentarlo con su arma secreta: Una mirada de cachorro herido - Es muy temprano para ir...a dormir - susurró con "tristeza" y súplica. - Por favor pa -

Sonic la miró de reojo, desde hace mucho que había luchado consigo mismo para no ceder ante aquella mirada, siempre se recordaba que debía ser firme por el bien de su pequeña, debía pensar en el bien de su hija y no caer ante aquella carita tan tierna. Aunque por alguna razón sentía recordar haber visto aquel gesto en algún otro lugar y haber sido débil.

Dejando la taza de café suspiró algo cansado y un poco frustrado, debía usar AQUELLO para que la pequeña se durmiera sin chistar...

\- Si no duermes ahora no despertarás temprano, si despiertas tarde " La carta" no estará allí. -

"...la carta..."

La mención de aquel objeto hizo que todos los posibles argumentos de la pequeña Rose se esfumaran. - Buenas noches papito - con un beso y un abrazo se despidió de su padre antes de correr hacia su habitación.

Vainilla veía divertida desde la cocina aquella divertida escena, terminaba de guardar la vajilla cuando escuchó el llamado de Rose.

\- Nana! Ayúdame por favor!

Colgando el delantal fue a auxiliar a la pequeña rosita. - Hasta mañana Sonic - se despidió. -Igualmente Nana y gracias por lo de hoy. -

• . . • . . • •

• . ✩ • . . • . . . . . •  
• . . . • .

Todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, intentó reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, su mirada logró vislumbrar la débil luz fosforescente que adornaba su querido mazo de juguete. Suspiró profundamente algo desanimada, todo había sido un sueño.

De repente lo recordó...

"La carta!

Salió rápidamente de la cama y corrió en pijama hacia la sala. Allí estaba junto a una hermosa rosa: un sobre amarillento con el número 8 grabado en el.

Lo abrió con delicadeza, era su gran tesoro y no permitiría que le pasase algo, al sacar las hojas no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la cantidad, eran muchas.

T_endrá que esperar algo especial de esta carta en concreto?_

_._

.

.

.

• . . • . . • •

• . ✩ • . . • . . . . . •  
• . . . • .

.

.

.

.

_• . ✩ • . . •Querida Rose!_

_• . ✩ • . . •Feliz cumpleaños! Hoy has cumplido 8 años. Estoy tan feliz por ti!_

• . ✩ • . . •_Estoy segura de que eres igualita a tu padre: sus ojos, su cara e incluso su gran habilidad deportiva, aunque no dudo de que mi pequeña ande buscando aventuras por doquier. Verdad, Rose?_

_._

_._

_._

\- No soy como papá, soy como tú. - la pequeña tenía las mejillas infladas en un puchero al darse cuenta que efectivamente se parecía más a su padre que a su querida mamá.

_._

_._

_._

• . ✩ • . . _• Dime, Rose, aún tu padre sigue adorando los Chillidogs? de seguro que tú también los adoras._

_._

_._

_._

-Pero son deliciosos mamá!-

_._

_._

_._

• . ✩ • . ._ • Algún día se indigestarán por comer tantos._

_._

_._

_._

-Pero mientras comeremos muchos, muchos más-

_._

_._

_._

• . ✩ • . . _• Ya eres lo suficientemente mayor Rose y por eso hoy te contare una historia, sé que podrás entenderla perfectamente. La historia que voy a contarte a través de esta carta es sobre mí, tu padre y Rose... _

.

.

.

.

• . . • . . • •

• . ✩ • . . • . . . . . •  
• . . . • .

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

• . ✩ • . . • Gracias por la espera!


	4. 4 Enfrentamiento

Hola a todos! Solo vengo a aclarar que es un fanfic, por lo tanto no buscaré que tenga sentido con los hechos del mundo de Sonic.

Dicho todo esto. Gracias!

**4\. Enfrentamiento?**

Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad de mostrarle al "gran" Sonic, las razones que la hacían portadora del título: "Mejor deportista" de toda la Universidad, sin mencionar que ese no era el único que la gran Amy Rose poseía.

Había llegado puntualmente a la cancha de baloncesto, el escenario elegido para el enfrentamiento, comenzó a realizar algunos ejercicios de calentamiento, después de todo su "rival" no era muy puntual. Efectivamente, treinta minutos después, es decir: una pequeña rutina de ejercicios y un saco de boxear destrozado, llegaba el chico más popular, el rompecorazones y el único rival reconocido por Amy Rose por el primer lugar en la Universidad: SonicMaurice.

-_\- __Otra vez tarde Sonikku? –_ preguntó Amy con un poco de sarcasmo mientras iba en busca del balón de baloncesto. _\- Quedamos muy temprano Ammes, además tuve un sueño magnifico –_ Al ver la expresión en su mirada no evitó rodar sus ojos con un poco molesta, además que actitud tan "fresca y coqueta" de Sonic la divertía bastante, pero no debía olvidar las razones del encuentro de hoy.

-_\- __No será que tenías miedo?… Sonikku?-_ la malicia y burla en aquella pregunta provocaron que Sonic dejase su actitud de coqueto y se pusiera serio. _\- Sonic the Hedgehog no le teme a nada, recuérdalo Ammes-_

Ningún ser viviente, en su dimensión, podría olvidar el gran valor de Sonic the Hedgehog. Pero… en esta dimensión Sonic Maurice es simplemente… un alumno obsesionado con vencer a Amy Rose.

-_\- __Espero que no pierdas hoy –_ dijo con simpleza mientras se miraba las uñas, claramente se estababurlando de él. Sonic puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que esto pasaría._ – Esta vez volverás a estar por debajo de mí Amy! –_ caminando rumbo al centro de la cancha y poniéndose frente a Amy se aclaró la garganta y la miró con seriedad. _– Recordemos las reglas Sonic –_ dijo ella.

uso de nuestras habilidades especiales, extrañas y anormales para el ser humano, están totalmente prohibidas en nuestrosencuentros.

usarse el uniforme especial creado especialmente por Tails, para evitar ser descubiertos y para que el resultado del encuentro sea el más honesto posible.

encuentros son seleccionados al azar.

se permite público.

de trampas.

El partido inició con Amy dominando el balón, a pesar de la velocidad de Sonic ella era muy hábil y no le daba oportunidad alguna al peliazul para robar el balón y hacer alguna canasta, Amy siguió avanzando evitando todos aquellos intentos de robo y lanzó. Los primeros puntos! Ella comenzó a celebraba con un baile muy peculiar e infantil alrededor de Sonic.

–_ -Quién es la mejor? Wuuuu! –_

Sonic había ido a recoger el balón, esta era su oportunidad. _\- Eh! Que esto no termina!-_ Dominando el balón avanzaba con rapidez, los intentos de su querida amiga, por quitarle el balón, no daban resultado y eso lo tenía orgulloso_ \- Ahora quién es el mejor rosita? -_volteó para verle la cara de frustración, pero por alguna razón ella corría hacia el lado contrario y cayó en cuenta: en su descuido, ella le había robado el balón!

-_\- __Ammes!_

Corrió tras ella a toda velocidad, lamentablemente solo logró tener una mejor vista a la maravillosa canasta que hizo Amy. _\- "Si no fuera por el traje, la habría alcanzado"-_ pensaba Sonic con frustración al ver que ella iba ganando, sin mencionar claro, el baile de felicidad de la pelirrosa.

Volvieron al juego, Amy había conseguido robarle el balón a Sonic, iba a toda velocidad a hacia la canasta, pero justo cuando estaba por lanzar:… sintió que alguien la empujaba.

-_-__Auch! –_ había caído horriblemente _– pero qué rayos? –_ estaba desconcertada, cómo había sido posible que terminase en el suelo?

Entonces lo vió, Sonic tenía el balón y una sonrisa bastante egocéntrica, él la había empujado! A posta!, gruñó fuertemente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Sonic que hizo su canasta y empezaba a celebrar con todo descaro alrededor de Amy que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-_\- __Tú! Erizo tramposo!-_ Ante aquella acusación, Sonic detuvo su celebración y la miró molesto. _– Eh! No me llames tramposo –_ Amy sentía ganas de darle un buen golpe con su PIko-Piko_ – Pues eso es lo que eres: Un tramposo! –_

Con seriedad en los ojos Sonic se acercó a ella _– No me llames tramposo, Amy –_ Ella muy molesta al ver que su amigo no lo admitia decidió hacerle una porra:

**_Sonic hizo trampa, es un tramposo, Sonic es tramposo._**

El peliazul molesto, la sujeto de los brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella:_\- No soy tramposo!-_

-_\- __Que si!-_

Estaban muy cerca, sus narices se rozaban, Sonic la miró a los ojos y se puso un poco nervioso, por ello le dió una vuelta para sostenerla como a una prisionera con los brazos por detrás.

-_\- __Ay, duele! Duele!_

-_\- __Gritas mucho, pareces una de esas chicas que lloran por su uña rota.-_ dijo Sonic frotándose un poco la oreja.

\- - _Hey, no soy una chica. No de esas.-_ se había sentido un poco ofendida ante la comparación, pero lo dejaría pasar.

Sonic aún estaba molesto por que lo había llamado "Tramposo" _\- Tienes razón Ammes, no eres una chica como ellas-_ al oír aquella forma en que lo dijo se sintió atacada y dolida. Entonces ella le contestó : _– Al menos no soy como esas tontas a las que persigues como un idiota -_

Haciendo un ademán dramático de inclinarse, él continuo_:- Excuse-moi madam, pero aquí hay un error, YO no las persigo, ellas me persiguen a mí_ – la pose "cansada" de tanta atención, el papel de víctima y el tono frustrante; eran muy buena combinación para apelar al lado bueno de Amy Rose, pero esta vez no fue así. O si?

-_\- __Oh… entonces… Maurice está aquí, es tan dulce, verdad que es muy lindo?-_ Amy imitó en general a todas las que perseguían a Sonic, él simplemente asentía como cachorro triste. _– Asi te molestan Sonic? – _preguntó un poco divertida.

-_\- __Casi igual, ojala ellas tuvieran madera de payaso como tu –_ dijo Sonic intentando controlar la risa que nuestra querida Rose le había provocado, lamentablemente su instinto de supervivencia no funcionaba muy bien…

-_\- __Eso era un chiste? –_ la voz seria y macabra de Amy le hizó perder toda gana de reir, ella se acercaba más, esperaba una respuesta y solo atinó a decir: _SI._

-_\- __No me gustan tus chistes –_ dijo al estar muy cerca de él, la frente de ambos se rozaban,no importaba, ella quería oír las disculpas.

Aquella frase hizo que Sonic se molestase aún más y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras respondió: _-A mí, no me gustas tú.-_ Al estar tan cerca, podían sentir la respiración del otro, un maravilloso escenario si el ambiente fuese romántico. Pero:…

-_CALLATE!_ -se gritaron ambos antes de darse la espalda e irse.

Ambos dolidos, ambos ofendidos, será posible que los mejores Amigos-Rivales se reconcilien?

**CONTINUARÁ..**.


End file.
